1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding rail assembly for coupling between a drawer and a drawer cabinet and more particularly, to a press-control type sliding rail assembly that facilitates mounting and dismounting and prevents falling of the inner rail out of the intermediate rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding rail assemblies are widely used with drawers in drawer cabinets for allowing the drawers to be smoothly moved in and out respective drawer cabinets. To facilitate application and cleaning, detachable multi-rail type sliding rail assemblies are created. A detachable multi-rail type sliding rail assembly has a stop member provided between the inner rail and the outer rail to prohibit falling of the inner rail with the drawer out of the outer rail when the drawer is pulled out of the drawer cabinet. When going to detach the drawer from the drawer cabinet, the user must manually bias the stop members of the two sliding rail assemblies from the locking position to the unlocking position at the same time. If the two stop members of the two sliding rail assemblies are not accurately biased to the unlocking position, the user cannot detach the drawer from the drawer cabinet. Thus, it is inconvenient to detach the drawer from the drawer cabinet.